


Tsuki no Himitsu by Sunsinger

by Sunsinger



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Sunsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new moon reveals Inuyasha's secret to the one person he never wanted to know. First of Three stories in the Celestial Trilogy. Inu/Sess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsuki no Himitsu by Sunsinger

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  No copyright infringement is intended.

Tsuki no Himitsu: Secrets of the Moon  
by Sunsinger

 

 

For Kamijo who asked for it!

 

The air was going bad. Inuyasha fell to his knees, his breath sounding harsh in the small cave. If he hadn't hated moles before, he did now. Not to mention the damn thing got away with the jewel shard. 

Head bowed, the gray dust drifted from the cave roof. He knew that by the time the others got up here and dug him out, he'd be dead. He could hear Kouga now, talking about how stupid he had been to follow a mole demon into a cave. Not to mention that Tetsaiga was on the _other_ side of the cave-in. Tilting his head back, he let loose a howl of anger and closed his eyes.

//||\\\

Sesshomaru heard the howl. Head cocked to the side, he called Aa-Un and mounted the twin headed dragon. Already he could... sense the half-breed. The sun was setting quickly and the air getting colder. Scanning the area, he detected the demon slayer, fox brat, and monk about twelve miles away. Frowning, he realized that the half-breed wasn't traveling with them. He turned towards the mountain and nudged his mount forward. Closing his eyes to concentrate on the sense of Inuyasha. 

Sharp nails clicking on stone, Aa-Un stopped before a cave. Sliding from his mount, he entered the cave where he could taste the sharp bite of fallen stone, and the tip of a rusted sword confirmed his belief. At the far end of the cave a rockfall, with more dust still in the air. Inuyasha was here, and likely buried. Damn half-breed, how... _human_ of him to challenge an earth demon in a cave. A snort of humor escaped the youkai. Walking over to the rockfall, he listened. A frown crossed his face and he ran his hands over the rock fall. It appeared the entire far end was sealed. Shrugging, he drew his fist back and hit the center of the mass.

As it turned to powder and fell, Sesshomaru stared at the unmoving pile through the dust. The fine gray powder covered him. Walking through the dust, he reached down and pulled Inuyasha up by the back of his hakama. "Damn half-breed."

Dragging Inuyasha out, he stroked the gray cheek, in fact the idiot looked better covered with powdered rock than he ever did before. The dark grey rock covered his hair giving it a dark gray look. Sesshomaru leaned back and he tried to imagine Inuyasha with darker hair; yes, the mutt would look better if his hair was black. The grey dust made his lips seem almost as if they were brushed with stardust. 

Suddenly, he felt magic building, he stared as the white hair of his brother started falling out. Black hair, as dark as the new moon was revealed. The hanyou ears disappeared and his skin grew softer. A gasp flowed from his lips. He had always known that Inuyasha had to have a time when he was human but such a human. Laughing, he walked over to Aa-Un and took down his water bottle. Wetting a cloth, he wiped the human's face, his thumb rubbing those sweet lips.

A moan from his newly changed brother caught his attention. A bright pink tongue crept out and licked the water that remained on his lips. Sesshomaru leaned over. "Next time, battle earth demons in water."

Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he lurched up. Sesshomaru taking advantage of the movement, kissed him. He could feel Inuyasha relaxing. He pressed his hands over the human's blocking Inuyasha from trying to hold him. Standing up, he mounted his dragon and nodded to the cave. As the dragon started into the air, Inuyasha heard his brother's parting words. "Your sword is there. Next time though, I will expect much more of a reward."

  


This story archived at <http://inuyasha-fanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=1399>  



End file.
